


Spread the Feels

by why_the_nightingale_sings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, needed to get it out, no limits, shameless fluff, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_the_nightingale_sings/pseuds/why_the_nightingale_sings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as me entertaining my friends with texts when they needed some Destiel feels. Then I figured I might as well post them. Spread the feels. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake-up Call

Dean is not a morning person. He doesn’t often get a good night’s sleep, but when he does, he hates waking up. Hates it. Sam stopped trying to wake him up too fast after a half-asleep Dean pulled a pistol from under his pillow and almost blew his brains out. But Cas, Cas knows how to wake Dean up. He starts by slowly pulling the blanket away from his hunter. He presses kisses to Dean’s closed eyes, slowly brushing his lips against Dean’s cheeks and lips, breathing his name between every kiss. Dean gives no sign that he’s awake, but suddenly rolls and pins the angel under him, lazily kissing him on the mouth, still too sleepy to do anything interesting yet. But they had all day. All day.


	2. Kiss the Cook

Castiel often marvels at the beauty and intricacy of human foods. Pomegranates especially, with all their seeds nestled together, amaze him. But this morning, he was a little distracted. Sam had gone out for the day and Dean and Cas had the bunker to themselves. Dean was wearing an apron as he made breakfast. An apron……and nothing else. Cas snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s hips. 

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Following the apron’s instructions.”

And Cas kissed Dean.


	3. Multilingual

Dean had never really realized how many languages the angel knew. He realized that was stupid, after all the guy had been around for thousands of years and had probably forgotten more languages than Dean would ever know. But the thought struck him, when he found Cas reading a book from their library in Old Hindi, murmuring the liquid syllables to himself with a soft smile on his face as though he remembered when the story the book told had actually took place…the thought struck the smirking hunter…

_I wonder how many languages he’ll be able to remember when I’m fucking him into the mattress._


	4. Bad Idea

Dean was reevaluating his decision. Looking back on it now, as he was gasping for air and sweating and trying very hard not to be aroused, perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to challenge an angel of the Lord to a sparring round. He was flashing back to the alley as he fought to regain his breath, looking across to where Cas was standing there looking powerful and impressive. Dean had managed to coax the angel out of his shirt and tie, baring his tones torso. Dean felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach and covered it up by burling up a little, wincing at the bruises he already felt in his muscles.

Castiel took several powerful steps forward and Dean fought back a groan as the angle grabbed him, pulling him easily up and pressing him against the wall, his heavenly blue eyes burning brightly.

“You did not think this through.”

“I love it when you manhandle me, angel,” Dean smirked. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, shirtless and sweating and wanting.


	5. Showers

Cas thought Dean was being ridiculous. After all, Cas was an angel. He could clean them up with a touch. But no. Dean insisted that the experience would be good for him. So here he was, watching Dean strip off his clothes and turn on two of the faucets in the communal shower room of the bunker. Dean turned to look at Cas, avoiding eye contact. “Off with those pants, Cas.”

“Dean…” there was a moment of silence, then Cas did as he was told, stripping naked. 

“Come on,” Dean coaxed, slowly pulling the suddenly very stiff angel into the warm water. “Now take the soap and wash.”

It became clear when Cas picked up the soap and merely looked at it, that he had no idea how to clean himself. So Dean turned to face him, stepped close enough to feel his breath on his cheek, and washed his angel clean.


	6. Cas' Hands

Dean had always thought Cas’ hands were rather graceful for a soldier. He found himself staring at Cas’ hands at the oddest times. When he was running them through his hair, when he was turning the pages of a book, lifting a cup to his lips. He often wondered if Cas’ vessel had ever played the piano. His fingers were so elegant and slender.

Dean was hunched over a book, tense and tired as he turned yet another page. Only half of the text looked like English but even that was illegible. He slammed the book shut and rubbed his face. He felt a light touch on his shoulder, “Cas?”

The angel shushed him gently and Dean moaned as Cas’ fingers worked the knots out of his back. The angel bit back a sigh as he felt Dean relax into his touch and let Dean’s unashamed moans wash over his ears as his hands explored his hunter.

Cas’ hands were divine.


	7. You Have to Understand

Angels don’t need to eat. Cas tells this to Dean multiple times, but the hunter just grabs him by the shoulder, “You have to understand.”

Dean takes them to a diner. Cute little thing. The waitress sits them and smiled when Cas looks to Dean to order, completely nonplussed. She returns with two plates and sets the slices of pie down before the two men and winks before bustling off.

“Pie, Cas.” Dean grins, “Eat!”

Cas tentatively brings a forkful to his mouth. Dean watches with a smile as the angel’s eyes widen and he takes a larger bite.

“Cas,” Dean chuckles, “you’ve got a little…”

Cas just looks confused so Dean leans across the table and wipes the juice from his lips with his thumb, sucking it off his finger. Cas’ blue eyes watched him, darkening to a beautiful indigo. Dean never looked away.


	8. Seventh Time's the Charm

The first time they’re mistaken for a couple, Dean corrects her. The second time, he corrects them. The third time, he’s starting to run out of patience. The fourth time, Cas doesn’t understand the frustrated groan that Dean makes. He just looks at Dean as though he’s worried about him and that doesn’t convince anyone that they’re not a couple. The fifth time, Dean just glares. By the sixth time, he doesn’t even bother to correct them.

But the seventh time. The seventh time is the charm.

“Aww, you two are such a cute couple!”

“Yeah,” he winks, “we know.”


	9. Exotic Getaways

Castiel has a tendency, during their few days of peace here and there, of zapping Dean away to some exotic location somewhere. The first time this happens, Dean has no idea what’s going on and almost punches Cas in the face in his tension. But now…he almost enjoys the time spent alone with his angel. Not that he’d ever admit it. Ever.

He opened his eyes. This time, he was greeted with the sight of his angel, naked and waist-deep in the sparkling waters of the pool fed by the waterfall spilling down the rocky wall that sheltered the little cove. Cas was smiling up at him, blue eyes sparkling and Dean quickly shed his clothes to join him in the pool.

They swam together, lounged on the rocks, and stared into each other’s eyes. These were the times when they didn’t have to pretend. And if Dean leaned in under the waterfall to kiss his angel, there was no one there to see.


	10. Behold, the Wrath of Angels

Dean was hurt. He had cried out and Castiel had heard his prayer from the clouds of Heaven and his mighty wrath was terrible to behold. He appeared in the midst of the fight, and the creatures of darkness quailed before his fury. 

He wore his awful vengeance like a cloak about him and his eyes were dark and forbidding as he glared at those who would dare harm the human he had claimed. He had fought too hard to pull the human from Perdition to lose him now.

His wings unfurled and stretched wide, shielding his human with the divine power of his Grace as he reached out his hands. Celestial light sprang forth and smote the evil creatures where they stood, burning them to ash for daring to harm Dean Winchester.

Then he turned to where Dean was on his knees. The hunter shrank away from him, fear in his eyes at the vision he beheld. But Castiel reached out his hand and touched his human’s cheek, healing him and Dean looked up into his angel’s eyes.

“Cas…”


	11. Enochian vs English

Cas was funny about trying new things. Sometimes he would, sometimes he just refused. But whenever he did do something new, or made something he was proud of, he would always show it to Dean first. He would almost shyly hold it out, whatever it was, and smile like a little child as he watched Dean examine it.

This time, it was a poem. Poorly written, it was true, but much better than his last attempt. Dean read it, feeling a warmth spread within his stomach as he read the heartfelt verses. He cleared his throat and forced himself to not show his love for the sentiment as he held the paper back out, “Uh, good job, Cas. Yeah.”

The angel wilted ever so slightly and took the paper back, whispering something that sounded like, “It was more romantic in Enochian.”


	12. Cuddling

Dean doesn’t cuddle. No way. Nuh-uh. He just doesn’t, okay? Big strong hunters don’t cuddle.

Look it was just that one time, okay? It was late, he was drunk, he had come uncomfortably close to dying that day. It was just one time. One time. He had fallen asleep on the couch next to Cas and had woken up hours later with his arm thrown across the angel’s chest, their legs entangled, and his head nuzzled under Cas’ chin. They had never spoken of it. They had never told Sam. Life went on.

And Dean didn’t cuddle. He didn’t. It was just that one time. But Cas had been soft and warm and had felt so natural…

He didn’t cuddle. It was just that once.

But he wanted it to happen again.


	13. What is your sin?

Of course the first time Cas goes undercover, he has to dress like a priest. Of course. Because someone up there has a sick sense of humour. Poor guy. He looked so uncomfortable, Dean thought, watching him fiddle with the collar around his neck as he prepared in the hotel room. He could only see Cas’ reflection but when he turned around Dean’s mind screamed evil, sinful thoughts at him. He thought it best if he just didn’t speak.

After Cas’ Mass, Dean slipped into the Confessional.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.”

He let Castiel’s gravelly voice wash over him, “What is your sin, Dean?”

“Lust.”


	14. Nightmares

Cas awoke with a cry, sweat making his shirt stick to his chest and hair rumpled. His heart pounded frantically and his eyes were wide and terrified as he threw himself out of bed. He stumbled down the hall and somehow made it to Dean’s room. He shouldered the door open, startling Dean awake.

“Cas, what-?”

Castiel makes a whimpering, pleading sound, throwing himself into Dean’s arms, trembling.

“It was just a dream,” Dean murmured, holding him close, confused but instinctually needing to comfort him. Something made him press a kiss to Cas’ wild hair, and that seemed to calm him down.

“Can I…” the ex-angel asked tentatively, “can I sleep here?...with you?”

“Of course,” Dean pulled him against his chest, pulling the covers up around them. “I’ll keep the bad dreams away.”


	15. Singing in the Shower

Dean sang in the shower. Sam always teased him about it, but he sang anyway. He had a good voice, too. You know, by human standards.

Castiel had always been surrounded by the harmonies and soaring melodies of the angelic choirs, indescribably beautiful and impossibly haunting and awe-inspiring. He knew what it was to hear music made in Heaven. But the first time he heard Dean singing, he was amazed. 

There was such humanity in Dean’s voice, rough and strong, deep and suave. It was perfect in its imperfections, divine in its secularity, and Castiel was amazed. He took to lurking about the bunker, trying to catch Dean singing again. Soon Dean caught on.

“Cas, man, what are you doing?” He asked exasperatedly, almost knocking the angel over for the fifth time that morning, “What do you want?”

“I want you to sing for me, Dean.”


	16. Dean doesn't share

Dean stilled when he entered the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sam was there, making coffee and still sweaty from his morning run, and Castiel was seated at the table, watching Sam with amusement.

Sam gave Dean a cup of coffee and he plunked himself across from the angel, who smiled at him oh so innocently. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean grunted in reply, his green eyes narrowed. 

Castiel was washing dishes in the sink when Sam finally meandered away to take his shower. Instantly, Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulder, spun him around and pressed him against the counter, his fingers twisting in the plaid cloth of the shirt the angel was wearing.

“This is mine,” Dean growled softly, pinning the angel with his body. Castiel only smirked, his eyes glittering as his eyebrow twitched.

“You wanna take it back?”


	17. Wrists

Dean had a thing with grabbing Cas’ wrists. He grabbed them to stop Cas from doing something, to get his attention, to hand him something, to make his point, etc. He liked grabbing at the angel’s wrists and Cas didn’t seem to mind.

Needless to say, when the angel pressed Dean against the wall, his blue eyes boring into the hunter’s green ones, Dean was thoroughly ashamed of the moan that fell from his lips as Cas slammed Dean’s wrists against the wall, holding them tightly as his lips brushed Dean’s neck.

“My turn…”


	18. Pink

There was only one shade of pink that Dean liked and that was the colour of Castiel’s blush. He loved watching Cas’ cheeks turn pink and seeing him fumble at his words. So, naturally, he did everything in his power to see it as often as possible. He would pinch and pat the angel’s ass at the most inappropriate times, winking and licking his lips and very obviously checking him out too.

Castiel, poor baby, didn’t know how to deal with this sudden attention. When Dean’s hand casually brushed against the front of his trousers, Cas almost squeaked. Dean seemed to be making it a point to brush up against Cas whenever possible.

Seeing that Cas was an angel, he lasted longer than most. But even he had a breaking point. The next time Dean brushed against him, he twisted and pinned Dean against the wall, his eyes bright.

“You like watching me blush, Dean? Let’s see how many colours I can make you turn.”


	19. Mornin'

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean rolled onto his side and blinked blearily, Cas’ rumpled head coming into focus as he smiled down at the sleepy hunter. Dean smiled too, remembering how Cas’ hair had become so mussed and how he had gotten that angry red mark on his collarbone. He smirked into the angel’s heavenly blue eyes.

“Mornin’, angel.”


	20. Father's Day

Father’s Day was always a touchy subject with the Winchesters. John was gone and he had never been the best dad and now that Bobby was no longer with them, the Winchester brothers no longer had anyone to thank for being a father to them. But Castiel didn’t understand the holiday and finally Sam explained to him why Dean was so short-tempered.   
“So, this is a day to celebrate fathers?” The angel asked quietly.

“It’s supposed to be.” Sam said, “But you don’t really need to do anything…”

“I see…”

Later, Dean was drawn to the kitchen by a mouthwatering smell. He poked his head in and saw the pie waiting for him on the table. 

“I made it for you, Dean.” Cas looked shy, “Neither of our fathers are present…but I thought…we could celebrate together?”

Dean smiled and pulled the angel in for a strong hug.

“Okay, Cas.”


	21. Cherries

Dean couldn’t help himself. Cas’ mouth was stained with cherry juice and Dean just leaned forward to sweep his finger over his lips, brushing the juice onto the pad of his finger. He tried to bring it back to his mouth to lick it clean, but Cas caught his wrist and pulled his hand back, regarding the crimson juice curiously before slowly wrapping his lips around Dean’s finger, sucking and licking.

Dean’s green eyes darkened as he locked gazed with his angel, his blue eyes bright as he teased the hunter’s finger. Dean growled softly and there was too much space between them. Cas’ eyes sparked wickedly and he let Dean’s finger slip from his mouth, his tongue flicking out to run over his lips.

Dean slammed his mouth against the angel’s and made a mental note to buy more cherries.


	22. Alone at last

They’re alone. And that’s dangerous. Sam is gone, their chaperone is no longer there to encourage them to keep their hormones in check. They awkwardly dance around each other for the majority of the day, avoiding eye contact, but somehow unintentionally touching whenever possible.

Dean was very distracted when Cas meandered into the room, his fingers wrapped around the luscious skin of a plum. He swallowed audibly and prayed the angel would ignore him. But Cas seemed to have had enough with the awkward tango. He strode straight for Dean, shrugging out of his coat and slipping his tie off. His lips caressed the plum and his eyes stared straight into Dean’s as his teeth bit into the flesh of the fruit. Dean growled in the back of his throat, watching. 

Cas held the fruit out to Dean, his eyes dark. Dean leaned forward, reaching out to try and take a bite, but Cas pulled it away with a teasing smile. Dean looked up at him and leered. Cas pinned him down and they were glad Sam was not there to see.


	23. Angelic Strength

There are times when Dean has to remind Cas to make himself seem more human. It’s the little things, like fiddling with his coat, touching his face, running his fingers through his hair, little things like that. Cas lets him, partly because it’s handy and partly because he wants to feel Dean’s hand on the small of his back and hear his voice whispering in his ear.

“Cas, remember to shift your weight from time to time and don’t show off your strength, ok?”

“Yes, Dean.”

It’s frustrating to say the least. Cas was an angel of the Lord and he did not like having to restrain himself. But Dean lets him make it up later by letting Castiel manhandle him, slamming him against the wall, pinning him to the bed, gripping him tight enough to leave bruises, biting hard enough to draw blood. Castiel flaunts his angelic strength to Dean and Dean shouts his name to the Heavens.


	24. Trueform

Dean had once asked Cas what his true form looked like. Castiel had tried to answer as best he could, but he knew that his description fell woefully short. But Dean had seemed satisfied with the poor answer and didn’t press it.

Cas took to disappearing to a room in the bunker. It wasn’t his bedroom, Dean was allowed in that room. Cas would disappear for hours, sometimes days, locked away in that room and Dean was slowly being murdered by his curiosity. Finally, Cas took Dean’s hand and led him into the room.

And Dean saw, painted on the walls and ceiling and floor, all around him, what an angel looked like.


End file.
